Another Night At Five Birds Salon
by GreenGem2
Summary: Many things change. Just like relationships. And the relationship between a certain butler and his young master is no exception. But there are some things that seem to stay the same ... This is a long smutty one-shot between Sebastian and Ciel. Set in the 21st century, after Season 2 of Kuroshitsuji. So both Sebastian and Ciel are demons. Rated M for hot sex and 'adult' themes.


**WARNING:** Set in 21st century America, after Ciel transformed into a demon in Season incredibly smutty story between my two favourite Kuroshitsuji characters, Sebastian and Ciel. There is no real plot line but just a lot of _smexy _stuff (will feature brief backgrounds about the characters).

* * *

The air was cold, smelling of fresh crisp snow. Ciel inhaled deeply feeling the air tickle his lungs. To another normal being, one would have coughed and spluttered from the uncomfortably chilly temperature. But Ciel was anything but ordinary.

He loved the feeling of the icy prickle that assaulted his throat and lungs. He loved the refreshing taste that tingled his tongue like mint.

Cars blared their horns from four stories below. Though the park officials and traffic officers had shoveled the thick blanket of white away, earlier that morning, traffic was still heavy. Cars were gridlocked and were crushed together like sardines.

Even from the small room of his two-bedroom apartment, Ciel could see the lights in the snowy evening night. The buildings, skyscrapers and high-rises alike were illuminated by light, be it from windows, the traffic lights, street lamps, billboards and dazzling signs, in bright gold, red, blue, green and amber.

Even the jam-packed cars contributed with their yellow-red rear and headlights. The street below reminded him of a shining golden carpet.

Everything about this place was so busy, always moving and never stopping for even a seconds rest. Even the smoky air and delicate snowflakes were constantly on the move, blowing swiftly through the sky, right down through the park trees and underground train. Everything here felt so cosmopolitan.

"Young master. May I interest you in some hot chocolate and cream?" he asked.

Ciel smiled to himself as he moved away from the white-framed window.

Once Ciel Phantomhive had had a manor of eighty rooms. He had warm wooden paneled walls full of paintings and the finest textiles, carpeted and marbled floors and glorious chandeliers. His bathrooms ran hot water and he even had toilets. His gardens were a paradise of pristine and perfect pleasure. Décor of the finest grandeur, fabric of the most beautiful quality, exotic bric-a-brac with the finest and most delicate Chinese brushstrokes, Ciel Phantomhive had once had it all.

Now, Ciel looked at his butler standing in the small apartment room. It was simply furnished. One room was the kitchen and dining area with the expected appliances necessary for two people. The other was occupied with an armchair and small table that had been covered in papers, unnecessary documentation and a laptop in the far right corner of the room. Next to it was the bathroom door that held a small sink, toilet and a shower barely large enough to stand comfortably in. Two photographs and a painting of a blue and white vase decorated the off-white paint cracked walls. There was one small sofa with a round wooden coffee table that was also overflowing with papers and other files that Ciel had refused to look through. Finally a small single bed with clean sheets had been pulled back, ready for Ciel and his servant to sleep in.

Such standards were unheard of, especially for a Phantomhive. But the façade was a necessity now. No longer was he human. No longer could he be the lord and master of his house. Ciel had experienced many things and he discovered that he could be quite adaptable to circumstances.

"Sounds appealing. Any snacks in the pantry?" he asked walking over towards the bed.

Sebastian smiled as he readied his master's bedclothes from the small-shared chest of draws next to their bed.

"Would you like shortbread, vanilla or chocolate chip biscuits?" his servant inquired.

He bent downwards to help his master strip from his day clothes. Not that his master needed much help with this century of clothing. Tight dark wash jeans and snug fit turtlenecks were both easy to clean and wear for the young master compared to the ridiculously ostentatious clothes of the nineteen hundred's. And they did emphasize his master's delicate slender figure in a most tantalizing manner.

"Vanilla, Sebastian. And put a couple of marshmallows in my hot chocolate as well." His master ordered as Sebastian helped him pull an oversized shirt over his head. It had once belonged to Sebastian. The shirt had lost all it's starch, having been worn on multiple occasions and was now used a nightshirt for his young lord. And his master hadn't minded in the slightest. It smelt like his butler. That's all that mattered.

"Very well my lord. I will fetch you a mug and a plate immediately." With a quick bow, he turned to leave for the small kitchen.

"Sebastian," Ciel called, as he climbed into bed. "This is an order. Feel free to pour yourself a cup, before you join me in bed tonight."

Sebastian gave a devilish smirk. His eyes demonic eyes immediately flashed crimson as the order was made. And they glowed with unusual affection.

"Yes my lord."

The young lord and his servant lay together in the small single bed, bound by a contract damned for all eternity. Sebastian had been cheated by Claude, by Hannah, and perhaps even by his master in order to remain by the side of the younger demon as a lowly servant. With no soul to consume, no meal to sate the ravenous hunger after the three long years he had served before the transformation, there was no better reason for Sebastian to utterly despise the brat whose head was currently resting gently against his chest.

Something had happened within their relationship over the century of servitude. There were changes, some small and some quite evident within their daily routine as a master and a servant.

Had it been when Ciel found his butler struggling with his cool collected composure every time he undressed from a tight pare of jeans? Was it the time when Sebastian found his master reaching upwards to trace the contours of his face with the most delicate of touches then leave without any explanation? Or was it the other way around? Perhaps things had started to shift between the two demons when Sebastian would tuck the both of them in, after saying their final good-nights? No. It must have been the television. It was the only plausible reason. Since neither of the two demons liked to watch television, the apartment did not have one. Therefore, Sebastian rented books from the library a block away to read out loud to them. But Ciel often wondered why his very own head seemed to find its way and nestle within the warm lap of his butler or against the broad expanse of his butler's chest after a particularly long novel.

The relationship had certainly become indefinite. No longer did it seem like a servant bound to his master unwillingly. There was a deeper and far more obscure meaning for the both of them to willingly accept their current circumstances. Yes. That much was certain for the both of them. And they never admitted it. But a bigger and darker question gnawed at the two. It wasn't a question about 'what had changed'. Rather, it was a question on _'why'_ it had.

"Oh I almost forgot; we'll be going out tomorrow night. We have work to do for the police. Undercover. And whilst we're there, I might as well devour that soul I've been meaning to take care of. Her contract is finished." Ciel said causally, nestling into his butler's arms. He took a tentative sip at his hot chocolate. As expected, the warm sweet liquid slipped down his throat, the consistency of the melted sticky marshmallows and the smooth chocolate absolutely perfect.

"Indeed master. And this assignment – where shall we be going?" his master asked, lightly stroking Ciel's soft teal hair.

Ciel gave a pleasant smile, innocent blue eyes rapidly transitioning to bright scarlet.

"Five Birds Salon. Red light district."

Sebastian gave a smirk.

"Excellent my lord."

As the FBI's famed, youngest and most brilliant profile detective, with Sebastian as his assistant, the afternoon at the bureau followed its usual routine. Ciel had sorted files and other tedious forms of documentation. He analysed evidence and researched into other case files that other incompetent detectives couldn't handle. He had listened to the superintendent scream and rant on how it was far too dangerous for a 'young boy' to go into the city's head base of the biggest crime organization, with only one police officer. He had held back snide remarks towards the colleagues that had sparked gossip about his his appearance and supposed age. And the night was cold. Just like yesterday, the snow flurried past in soft flakes and the icy chill tickled his lungs.

But the young demon hoped that tonight would be interesting. He had always loved a really good scare; a savage and brutal mystery always piqued his curiosity. And this place was crawling with thieves, brutes, drug-dealers, mafia groups and prostitutes. To Ciel, downtown was a candy store, full of all the crimes and souls he and Sebastian could want.

Ciel had hardly listened to a word his superintendent had said. His droning words were enough to put even Sebastian to sleep. And Ciel couldn't wait to get into the very heart danger.

"My lord. Are you ready?" his butler asked his master from within the car. Sebastian diligently loaded his gun and was already wearing a bulletproof vest. Not that either of them really needed them. But 'blending in' was absolutely necessary.

"Of course. And now, we can finally enjoy our meals with some peace and quiet. I swear if that idiot Barnes sends another SWAT team for 'our benefit' there will be hell to pay – literally." Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want any inconveniences that night.

"Then, shall I take your coat for you?"

Ciel gave a cool smile. "I can take it off myself, Sebastian. Consider it practice for tonight."

With tantalizing movements, Ciel slowly slipped off his large trench coat. Sebastian watched coolly at the beautifully tempting image before him.

"I don't compliment you enough, Sebastian. I have to say, this outfit you've chosen is perfect for tonight."

Ciel wore a small black crop top underneath a long sleeved shirt completely made of woven netting. It stretched over his delicate frame tightly, revealing his unblemished snow-white skin. Tiny scarlet red shorts, barely hid the beginning curve of his buttocks. They fit tight, ripped and held up by a black studded belt. Finally lace stockings held by garter belts, a pair of black leather boots, decorated by buckles and zips, which met the floor with tiny clacks, donned the rest of his legs.

He had ruffled his hair, wore dark sparkling eye shadow making his glowing red eyes evermore demonic and had polished his nails, black. Finally a single black velvet choker rested quietly against his lovely neck.

"How do I look Sebastian?"

Sebastian gave a smirk, before giving his master a mock bow.

"Utterly delectable."

Ciel grinned in response before the pentagram within his eye flashed bright.

"And that is exactly what I want."

The case had been easy, too easy for Ciel. He had wanted some sort of fight to break out. But of course, things were different now. This was the twenty-first century after all. Sebastian and Ciel had located the entire organization easily. Sebastian had fed from several of the men involved, having made contracts with them three years prior to the FBI even giving the case a glance. And Ciel tracked down the prostitute that had been running from him. She had been very easy to find and predictable, cowering in the back of a closet with a knife, in the hopes to fend him off. Ciel left the room, leaving nothing behind except a poorly paid whore, whose body appeared to have been drained of her entire soul. If paramedics had found her, they would have unknowingly been right to assume that. Ciel had Sebastian dispose of contractors' bodies quickly. It would have been a nuisance to investigate another suspicious murder.

"Are you not going to see Devons off? His face is so pathetically stupefied, I find the entire arrest incredibly amusing." Sebastian said, as he leaned against the wall.

"Hmmph. You would, Sebastian. It's a shame we didn't make contracts with the entire mafia. We would have been plenty fed tonight." Ciel shrugged.

"Once again, you manage to stun the entire state. You settled this case entirely on your own as well as took them down without any aid from fellow police officers and with minimal arms."

"What did you expect? I'm a demon after all."

"To them though, you are still a child."

"Hmm." Was all Ciel could respond with.

Uninterested with the final events, he turned to walk inside the seedy bar.

"Young master, this place has been cornered off by the police. All the whores and the workers have been taken in as suspects. This place is under police jurisdiction." Sebastian called to his master, quickly following behind him.

"And who's to stop me from having a wander. I'm bored now."

"Of course my lord."

The heavy grating music still blared through the speakers although no one was in. Strobe lights still flashed their colours in bright orange, red, blue, green, yellow and pink, in the main dance floor. Ciel walked across the room, towards the back hallways. He was completely uninterested with _these _parts. This place was far too common for someone like him, the disco floor covered in sticky glitter and spilled drinks; the leather covered seats were either ripped or covered in vomit or worse, the billiard tables were worn and bar stools were always sticky with sweat and had been overly gyrated against by the lower paid sluts and perverts that frequently came here. Ciel had greater standards. He only wanted the best. And he knew where to find it; at the very back of whorehouse, through the hidden hallway. Only the very best of clients went here. And only the highest, served. Ciel had been one of them. His pimp had paid him handsomely during two years of undercover work. And his pimp had always reserved him for his very best and influential clients. And there had only ever been one – with his alabaster skin, a lithe and agile physique, a wickedly handsome face, hair black as sin and demonic red eyes that glowed with lust every time he performed.

This area was quieter, more seductive with its black and white pornographic framed images; dark velvet plush covered walls, black marbled floors and soft seductive lighting. Sebastian paid no heed. He was far too enraptured by the provocative sway of his master's hips as he strutted down the obsidian floor before him. As the soft ceiling lights flickered, his master's pale skin followed suit, capturing each and every hue, giving off the most ethereal shine that could not be described as humanly possible.

Sebastian found himself following his master right down the end of the hall. He suppressed a smirk as he now stood in front of the VIP lounge. How many times had he been here?

Ciel pushed apart the tasseled curtain of rainbow coloured beads. They parted is soft clacks. Ciel smiled to himself as he laid eyes on the empty room. Unlike the rest of the whorehouse, there was only one private room. Ornate and beautifully decorated, it had beautiful contemporary sofas and chairs upholstered in white Italian leather, a small and highly organised bar, beautiful beaded ceiling features, a large sofa bed in the most expensive silk fabrics and enormous decorated cushions that lay quietly on the carpeted floor. The walls were upholstered in black, red and white leather or covered by mirrors, which reflected every sparkling light that hit the shiny surface. But most importantly, in the very center of the private room, standing tall and proud and glowing within the disco ball lights, was a single pole.

And no one was using it.

_Perfect._

Ciel wasted no time. As a Phantomhive, he was highly productive. Whatever task he had been ordered by the queen to carry out or a decision he had made, Ciel would see to it instantaneously, with quick Phantomhive efficiency and influence.

"Sebastian," Ciel called to his butler without looking over his shoulder. "Put the music and lights on. And make sure we aren't to be interrupted. I don't want to lose my concentration."

He didn't need to hear his butler answer.

Ciel pulled himself upwards onto the small black platform. A small, gloved hand found its home on the shining silver pole that lay vertical at the very center. Fingers lightly traced the cool exterior.

"Does my lord have a song preference?" his butler asked from the DJ station.

Blue eyes flashed sparkling crimson. They were full of mischief.

"Play something that's full of blatant sexual desire."

"Very well my lord."

Ciel moved in time with the beat as he spun around in graceful circles. All the while, delicate hands griped the silver pole for support. Like a magnet, his body gravitated towards it, his chest and pelvis sliding up and down with slow sensual movements before suddenly breaking free again to make another dizzying spin or a sexy roll of his hips. The motion felt so exhilarating and free, unlike the restrictive and painful waltzing he was forced to learn with Elizabeth. Jumping, swinging, rocking back and forth as his feet met the dance floor, wherever the gyrating music that pumped through his chest took him, to the young demon _this _was dancing and dancing meant movement, and movement meant freedom.

_I know you want me_

The contrast between his desirable clothing and the wanton manner against the delicate child with porcelain skin, so pale and so innocent when he rubbed his entire body against the inanimate object, was much more than tantalizing. And Ciel knew it. He knew he could make people want him in ways that people would not dare to speak out loud. He knew he could make the darkest and most desirable of fantasies come true. He _was_ a living fantasy. He was the sweet, naughty little boy that teased everyone's dreams at night … until the demon swooped down for the final kill, swallowing the souls of his pathetic victims.

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

Red eyes flashed as with hazy lust as the music drove the demonling into another sinful high. And not once did his gaze leave his butler's face. The blaring music pounding through his chest, the blood pumping through his veins, the scent of musky sweat, stale perfume and sex all mixed in one, sparked a warm tingle within his entire body that travelled straight to his groin. All the while, two sets of carnelian eyes sparkled from the heated excitement; one set watching, whilst the other merely observed from afar.

_So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you_

The music suddenly brought Ciel's body flush against the smooth thin frame of the pole. His body moved swiftly, legs suddenly parting at the knees as his groin came in direct contact with pole's smooth hot surface. Ciel barely suppressed a whimper; a moment of pleasured weakness showing as his eyes suddenly squeezed shut and his legs buckled and trembled slightly from the delicious friction. His small thin shorts did nothing to hide his growing arousal.

But Ciel recovered. He was after all an expert now, using the slight mishap to his advantage. Sliding to the very front, back against the pole and in direct line with Sebastian's gaze, his body slowly slid downwards. Fluid, unhurried, face flushed from needy desire, and a sensitive body already aching to be touched, as Ciel sunk further to the floor, his legs began to spread. He revealed all he had to Sebastian. With a small smirk, he crooked his right finger, beckoning for his servant to come forward.

_Now rock your body, oh  
Damn, I like the way that you move_

Sebastian had already removed his trench coat and bulletproof vest long ago. As he walked towards his master, long pale digits quickly unbuttoned a white shirt, revealing a beautifully toned alabaster chest and torso. Sebastian's steps were as graceful as Ciel's movements. A simple step made heads turn and marvel at this mesmerizing man with ebony hair and a devilish smirk. But his face, tinted into hues of various colours by the strobe lights, revealed nothing but the face of a predator, a predator that had now found and cornered its prey. And Sebastian was hungry.

Sexy, imposing, deadly, handsome, and a devil in disguise, Sebastian planned to feed tonight. He watched his little demon part his lips in a soft moan, teal locks falling over shut eyes as Ciel's head fell back against the pole. Sebastian licked his lips. Ciel certainly looked so appetizing. One hand was at Ciel's mouth, trying to suppress the sounds that leaked from his throat. The other was between two unblemished thighs, hidden beneath the fabric of unzipped shorts, stroking up and down in time with the music. Even with the loud speakers, Sebastian could still hear Ciel's soft pants and the occasional hitch of a breath and the beautiful delighted mewls that followed when fingers touched and teased something far too sensitive. He could hear the soft wet movements of Ciel's hands rubbing up and down and sometimes to even slip inside secret warm depths. He could hear Ciel's erratic heart beat, mimicking his very own. And he could smell the heady intoxicating scent of foreplay.

His pants were inconveniently tight now so he quickly unzipped them. They fell slack against his hips, revealing the V-shape of his hipbones. Sebastian watched his master mouth each word to the music. Sebastian's eyes glowed. So did his contract. Like the song, like his master's erotic dance, like the mating ritual of every demon on earth and in hell, this was an order.

_So give it to me  
'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

"Sebastian, this is an order. Fuck me." Ciel said. And the pentagram shone. And Sebastian gave his complementary signature bow. "Yes, my lord."

A demon made the final strike. The prey never stopped 'dancing'. And the music continued.

_Here's the situation, been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation, given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fuckin' you_

A delicate child was suddenly thrown onto the soft pillows and silk sheets. A gasp from the rough treatment was quickly muffled when a pair of lips slammed against the other, into a searing kiss. Hands began clawing desperately, hoping to remove what was left of their shredded attire. A shirt was quickly flung carelessly to the floor. Ruby eyes met, first flashing with desire before smoldering into a duller hazy sex-crazed high. Hot wet mouths, open and sweet could not get enough of one another as tongues battled for dominance. The air was thick with heavy pants and moans from both parties.

A startled cry and whimper followed after a pair of lips began to suck at the long expanse of bare neck. Skilled fingers waltzed along pert nipples, whilst smaller hands tightly gripped at dark silky ebony locks. A soft chuckle against pale skin that beaded with sweat, made the younger demon blush with embarrassment.

Bodies were finally void of unnecessary fabric. The shining lights illuminated two beautifully impossible bodies in a sinfully glorious glow. A hard hot chest pressed hot against the other whilst limbs began to tangle. Hair began to stick to foreheads that were hot and slick with sweat. Small hips rolled upwards into a hot pelvis, causing the older demon to growl from such delicious hot friction. The heat began to role lower and lower into their loins as needy passion for release drove them forward.

Sebastian moved way. Ciel blinked before all confusion washed away the moment his back arched upwards from the sheets. A song-like keen rang from his throat as his demon butler swallowed up his hot naked sex. Sweat soaked sheets were gripped and almost ripped to shreds by long elegant fingers as the heat between the demonling's leg began to coil tighter into a blazing fire. The elder one watched through lusty red eyes. The beautiful sounds his master made, heightened his senses. Ciel's beautiful cries, the swift wet movement and gentle sucks of his mouth, the rustles of the bed sheets - everything added to the raw and rock hard desire that grew and grew between his thighs.

A certain final suck, a jolt and a piercing wail as Ciel fell as he screamed his butler's name. Ciel blinked away the white blankness of his orgasm, his eyes finally focusing. His eyes met the handsome face of his demon, whose head was still buried between his thighs. He watched him slowly lick away the sticky pale fluid from his lips. Ciel whimpered softly from the sight, desire suddenly racing right down to his loins once more.

Ciel was flipped over, finding himself on his hands and knees. The young boy inhaled in anticipation. _Please!_ he thought. _Please, Sebastian! I **need** this!_

"Only for you, my Ciel." he whispered.

Sebastian entered the smaller demon below him, in one fluid stroke. Ciel wailed Sebastian's name in a mantra of cries. His master's voice was the most sinful, depraved and possibly the most beautiful and purest song, Sebastian had ever come to hear.

The elder demon wasted no time. The heat between the two was far too much for them to handle now, as Sebastian's hands quickly found themselves to stroke both wet teal locks and a dripping hot length. Thrust after thrust, harder, faster and deeper every time. So close - they were so close now. Ciel had long forgotten that he was master. And Sebastian had left behind his mask as a butler. The polite courtesies, the manners, the hierarchy between a lord and his servant had long since vanquished the moment Ciel began rutting against that silver pole.

"Sebastian! I can't - going to cum!" Ciel choked, the pleasure too much that it blinded his sight.

Sebastian only groaned.

The coil tightened, the pleasure so sharp and so raw it was painful. Then everything went white as the coil snapped. And everything exploded.

Ciel gave a raspy cry as he arched his back into his butler's chest, his pleasure streaming across the sheets in pearly white. Sebastian buried his face into the beautiful neck he loved to adore so much, the pleasure, the heat and the emotions racking through his body, as his throat released a soft moan. With final stroke, he released his seed deep into the hot tight depths of his beloved master. Both trembled as Sebastian held Ciel's frame tightly in their long awaited release.

Finally Ciel sighed softly, falling onto damp mussed-up sheets beneath him. Sebastian followed suit, but carefully held his body as not to crush the delicate child beneath him. He made no attempt to remove himself from his master's body as long warm arms wrapped tightly around his master's small frame. Panting and laboured breathing for the oxygen they craved slowly lessened. Soon, both demons were breathing evenly and quietly. Neither exchanged a word during their post-orgasm state.

Ciel reached upwards to pull his butler into a final kiss. Sebastian lowered his head to gently brush his lip's against his master. The moment seemed so tender and affectionate for two sexually depraved demons.

"Sleep, master. Everything will be taken care of." Sebastian murmured as he watched Ciel drift off into an exhausted slumber.

"Never leave me, Sebastian. That's an order." the demonling whispered as heavy eyelids fell over tired dull red eyes. Soon they were shut tight.

"Yes, my lord." His butler answered softly, pressing a final kiss on his master's hot forehead.

"Yes, my _Ciel._"

* * *

Well - I hope you enjoyed pure unadulterated smut!

Love, GreenGem2


End file.
